


Don't Hurt Henry

by WoodyOmare



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Spencer Reid, Blood, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, JJ should be honored, Protective Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Reid is the best godfather ever, Spencer Reid would do anything for Henry, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodyOmare/pseuds/WoodyOmare
Summary: Two men want revenge on JJ for killing their son and brother. They plan to do this by killing Henry. Reid does everything he can to protect his godson. Will they make it out alive?
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Henry LaMontagne & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Don't Hurt Henry

The team had just finished up with a bad case. 12 teen girls between the ages of 16 and 19 were killed and had their hearts carved out of their chests. The unit chief gave the team the day off so that they could recover. Reid didn’t have anything to do, so he told JJ that he would watch over her son Henry for the night so that she could have some alone time with Will. 

“Okay Henry, what do you want to do?”

“Can we go to da park?”

“Ummm I don’t think so bud. It’s a little late. How about....”

Spencer walked over to his closet and pulled out a medium sized box. 

“We play with this!”

“What is it uncle Spence???”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should open it up...”

Henry took the box from his godfather. He opened it up and pulled out another box which was colorful and had small blocky figures on the front. 

“A new lego set!!! And it’s the spider man kind! My favorite! Thank you!!”

Henry ran over and jumped up to hug Reid. 

“Of course buddy. Now lets play!”

They poured the contents of the box onto the floor and started building. What they didn’t know was that just outside of the apartment complex, two men were watching them through the window. 

*****

“They’re in the living room.”

“Do you know who the kid’s with?”

“Not sure. I think it might be another agent. Could complicate things.”

“I don’t care. I want Jareau’s kid dead.”

*****

As they were about to finish the new lego set, a knock came at the door. 

“I’ll be right back Henry. Stay here.”

Reid made his way to his front door, and looked through the peephole. He saw two men in overalls, they looked like repairmen. Reid was about to open the door, but the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stuck up. He looked down at the waist of the man closest to the door and saw a strange bulge. A gun. 

Reid ran back to the living room. He knew these guys were bad news and he wasn’t about to let them do anything to Henry. He grabbed Henry, picked him up and ran to his bedroom. He placed him on the bed and then kneeled down in front of him.

“Uncle Spence what's happening?”

“Shh. Henry there are some bad men at the door and you need to hide. When I leave this room you need to lock the door behind me and then go into the closet and be as quiet as you possibly can.”

Reid reached over to his bedside table and pulled out his gun and loaded it.

“I’m scared...”

“It’s okay Henry. I’ll keep you safe. You need to stay here until I come back to get you. Do not come out under any circumstances. Close your eyes and plug your ears. It’ll be okay.”

“Be careful Uncle Spence.”

Reid nodded to Henry and turned. Suddenly the door to his apartment burst open and the men stormed in. Reid closed the door to his room and then ran out to the living room. Behind him he heard the click of the lock and shuffling. 

When he got to the front of his apartment he faced the two intruders. One of them had a gun and the other had a knife. Reid pointed his gun straight at the one with the gun. 

“Where’s the boy.” Said the gunman. 

“What boy? It’s just me. Now get out or i’ll shoot.”

“Henry Lamontagne. We saw him with you and we know he's here. Hand him over.”

Alarms were going off in Reid’s head.  _ They want Henry? Why? _

“Who are you?”

“You can call me Gordon. My friend over here is Nate.”

“What do you want with Henry?”

“His mother killed my son.”

_ JJ? She’s only killed one person. Jason Clark Battle. He was the one that shot Garcia. Okay. So this is Gordon Battle, his father. _

Reid looked over to the man with the knife. He was considerably younger than Gordon, who Reid estimated to be about mid 50s. Nate looked to be about 25 to 30. 

_ He must be Jason Clark Battle’s brother. _

Reid had to be careful. It was currently 2 vs 1. Not only that, but Nate was huge. He was even bigger than Morgan. And although Gordon was older, he was also really well built. Similar to Hotch. Reid was not going to be able to put up much of a fight. But he was certainly going to try. 

“Jason Clark Battle was a killer. She did what she needed to do. And you are not getting anywhere near her son.”

“I don’t care if he was a killer. He didn’t deserve to die.”

“Well you’re not getting to him. I won’t let you. JJ gave me the role of godfather for a reason. I will protect Henry with my life.”

“Well then we’ll just have to kill you then”

With that Gordon pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Reid in the leg, causing him to fall with a crash to the ground. The pain was intense, but Reid had been hit in the leg before. He could push through. He lifted his gun and shot it at Gordon. He was hit in the stomach, causing him to scream. He fell to the floor and the gun slid out of his hand and under Reid’s couch. 

Reid could practically see steam coming out of Nate’s ears. “You bastard! Oh you’re gonna get it now.”

The giant man lunged at Reid and knocked the gun from his hand before he could react. Reid tried to fight back, but his strength was nothing compared to Nate’s. He threw Reid into the wall, right into a mirror. It smashed and sent pieces of glass in every direction. Reid felt the glass imbed itself into the side of his face. He tried to turn and punch Nate, but was caught off guard by a particularly hard hit to his face. He fell to the ground. Nate stomped down on his stomach. He felt at least one of his ribs crack. The foot came down once again, but this time on his left arm. The resounding crack was all Reid could hear. 

Nate straddled Reid’s hips, and grabbed hold of his hair. He slammed his head into the floor three times. Reid’s head was swimming. He could see stars. He kept struggling under the heavy man, but he suddenly felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a knife embedded in his stomach. Nate ripped it out and brought it down again, this time into Reid’s shoulder. He stabbed him once more in the stomach and started laughing. 

“Not so tough now, are ya? You’re weak. I’m gonna go help myself to the kid now...”

_ No no no no… I can’t let him hurt Henry. I won’t let him. I don’t care if I die but Henry has to be safe… _

Reid was desperate. He couldn’t let them hurt Henry. He moved his hand, and felt a large piece of glass from his broken mirror. He wrapped his hand around the shard, not caring that it was cutting deep into his hand. He was losing consciousness, so he needed to act fast. With all his might, he swung the glass up and slashed it across Nate’s neck. Blood splattered out, and he fell down on top of the smaller man. Reid let out a sigh of relief that Nate was dead. That was all he had left, and he fell into darkness. 

*****

Henry was shaking. He had heard the fight in the other room and he was really scared for his godfather. He could hear gunshots, glass breaking and screaming. He was silently crying but he didn’t leave the closet. Suddenly, it all went silent. He didn’t move, since his Uncle Spence told him to stay put no matter what. But after 10 minutes, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

Slowly he pushed open the closet door and peaked out. It had been quiet for too long. He carefully tiptoed out and walked across the room. He found Reid’s messenger bag and rummaged through it until he grabbed hold of his cellphone. He rushed back into the closet. He dialled the only number he knew.

“Reid? Is everything okay?”

Henry let out a whimper, and JJ immediately knew something was wrong.

“Henry? What’s wrong. Baby? Where’s Spencer?”

“Mommy! Some bad men came to Uncle Spence’s house and I think they hurted him.” He whispered into the phone, while crying and whimpering. 

“Honey. I’m on my way. Where are you?”

“Uncle Spence told me to lock myself in his bedroom and now i'm hiding in his closet.”

“Okay baby I’m coming…I’m gonna call the team. Everything will be alright”

After a few minutes of Henry silently crying, a loud bang came from the door to the bedroom. 

“I know you’re in there you little bastard! Let me in or I’ll break the door down!”

“Mommy… He’s banging down da door...”

“It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I’m almost there.”

Suddenly, A thundering boom echoed through the house. A gunshot.

*****

Reid wasn’t sure how long he was out, but he awoke to banging and yelling.

“I know you’re in there you little bastard! Let me in or I’ll break the door down!”

_ No… Gordon is still alive.  _

Reid was weak, but he couldn’t let him get to Henry. He pushed the large man off of him and dragged himself across the floor. He saw Gordon clutching his bleeding abdomen and banging on the bedroom door. 

_ I can’t let him get Henry _ .

Reid had lost a lot of blood, and was fading fast. He caught sight of his gun which he had lost earlier in the fight. He dragged himself over to it, reached out, curled his hand around it, and pointed it over to Gordon. His gun had never felt so heavy in his hand, but he kept it steady and aimed right for the center of the man's head. He pulled the trigger and watched Gordon crumble to the ground. 

_ He’s safe... _

With that, Reid fell down to the ground and closed his eyes. 

*****

After JJ got the call from her terrified son, she ran out the door. She knew Morgan lived closest to Reid, other than her of course. So she called him.

“Hey JJ what’s up”

“Morgan. Call the rest of the team. You guys need to get to Reid’s apartment as fast as possible.”

“JJ what’s going on.”

“I just got a call from Reid’s phone, but it was Henry. He was crying and he told me that some men came to Reid’s apartment and they apparently hurt Reid.”

“Oh god. Is Henry okay?”

“Yeah. Right now at least… Reid told him to lock himself in his bedroom and he's hiding in his closet. ”

“Ill call the team. I’m on my way, I should only be 5 minutes.”

“Okay. I’m right around the corner right now. I’m going to get back on the phone with Henry now.”

“Be careful.”

When JJ got there she ran up the stairs to Reid’s apartment. She was terrified. Both her son and best friend were in danger. When she got to his door, she found it unlocked. She pushed the door open and was terrified by what she saw. 

The living room was in total disarray. Things were knocked down and broken, glass was scattered across the floor, and there was blood everywhere. So much blood…

She made her way further into the apartment and found a large body. She could see that his throat had been cut, but she bent down to check for a pulse just in case. There was none. She kept moving, but stopped in her tracks when she turned the corner to the hallway that led to the master bedroom. 

She first saw Reid. He was laying face down on the floor, just beyond him was an older body crumpled against the door to the bedroom. He had a bullet through his head, and she could tell that he was definitely dead. She rushed forward to Reid. She flipped him onto his back and saw that he was covered in blood. 

“Reid!”

Reid’s eyes fluttered open and he squinted up at her.

“JJ...”

“Reid. It’s okay. The team is on their way...”

“JJ. I couldn't… let… them hurt... Henry. I’m sorry...”

JJ was crying now. “Reid don’t apologize. You kept him safe.”

Suddenly Morgan ran into the apartment. “Reid!”

He ran forward and knelt by his friend. He had tears in his eyes.

“JJ, I’ve got him. Go get Henry.”

JJ looked conflicted, but eventually got up and ran to the bedroom. 

Morgan looked over Reid’s body. His arm was twisted at an odd angle, he had cuts all over his body, a gunshot wound in his leg, and 3 stab wounds in his torso. He put pressure on the stab wounds in his stomach, eliciting a moan from Reid. “Reid. You’ve got to stay with me.”

“They wanted Henry…”

Morgan was shocked by this. Who would want to hurt Henry?

“Why? Who are they?”

“Gordon… and Nate… Battle. They blamed JJ… ”

“Battle? As in Jason Clark Battle?”

Reid nodded but regretted it immediately. He winced from the pain and his head began pounding. He opened his eyes and looked up when JJ came back into the room carrying a crying Henry. 

“Is Henry okay, JJ?” Morgan asked, looking up from Reid’s pained face.

“He’s fine, just scared.”

“Henry…” Reid spoke, before his mouth started filling with blood. He began choking on it. Morgan rolled him to his side so that he could breath.

“JJ, get Henry out of here. Send the paramedics up as soon as they get here. Reid, stay with me man.”

JJ ran from the room, hiding Henry's face in her shoulder so he didn’t see Reid’s condition. Reid coughed, sending blood down his chin. “I’m so tired...“ 

Reid’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he became limp in Morgan’s arms.

“No Reid you gotta stay with me man. WHERE ARE THE PARAMEDICS?“

The paramedics rushed into the apartment, and immediately began working on Reid. 

“Sir, you need to give us room to work.”

Morgan got up and stepped back. He looked down at his hands which were covered in Reid’s blood. Suddenly, the paramedic screamed out. 

“We’re losing him!”

*****

Morgan and JJ sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Henry was taken to be checked over just in case. The rest of the team suddenly jogged into the room, Garcia in front.

“Oh god what happened to my poor Junior G-man and his little sidekick?”

JJ was too distraught to speak, so Morgan did for her. “Well before Reid uhh… passed out… he told me that the attackers were Gordon and Nate Battle, the father and son of Jason Clark Battle.“

“The guy who shot me?”

“Yup. Apparently they wanted to get revenge on JJ for killing him. Gordon thought since she took his son, he would take hers.”

JJ suddenly let out a loud sob at Morgan’s words. Morgan put a comforting hand on her knee but continued on. 

“I don’t really know what happened, but Reid didn’t let them get to Henry. They’re both dead in his apartment.” 

“So my little genius won?”

“Ummm… technically he did. But he was in really bad shape. He was covered in blood and he started coughing up blood before the paramedics made me step back. He was stabbed, guys. More than once.”

JJ sniffled and looked up to everyones eyes. “This is all my fault. If Spence dies…”

“JJ he won't, he's strong. Did you see how big those guys were? And Reid managed to protect Henry and kill them both. He’ll make it… he has to.”

After an hour of silence and sniffling later, a doctor walked out into the waiting room. 

“Family of Henry LaMontagne and Spencer Reid?”

JJ shot up off her chair and practically sprinted in front of the doctor. 

“Yes? I’m Henry’s mother and Spencer’s friend. He’s also the godfather of Henry.”

“Okay, well, Henry is fine. He doesn’t seem to be hurt in any way, though he was incredibly distraught when he was brought in. He doesn’t have to stay and you can check him out whenever you’re ready.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Mr. Reid, on the other hand...”

“Dr. Reid.” They all corrected in unison..

“Ah sorry, Dr. Reid. Dr. Reid is in a much worse condition. He has a gunshot wound in his upper leg, but the bullet went clean through. His left arm was broken and has been casted. He seems to have been stabbed by a large knife, once in his shoulder and twice in his stomach. Those two stab wounds were our biggest concern. One nicked his liver, which we have fixed, and the other hit his left kidney, which we had to take out. He had some cuts on his face, as well as a very deep gash on his right hand that needed stitches. He has 3 cracked ribs and 2 broken ones. It is a miracle that they didn’t pierce his lungs. He also has a skull fracture at the back of his head and a concussion because of it. All things considered, he is incredibly lucky to be alive.”

Everyone stood with wide eyes soaking in this information. Morgan was the first to speak.

“Can we see him?”

“He is not awake yet, but I can bring you to his room.”

“Thank you.”

They followed the doctor down the hall and stopped when they saw Reid in the hospital bed. He looked terrible. They could see the black and blue shading of his face and body. He had a cast on his left arm, and bandages everywhere. They couldn't believe how bad he looked. JJ was the first to move. She ran into the room and sat to his right. Garcia ran over and took the seat to his left. Morgan moved over to stand next to Garcia with his hand on her shoulder. The rest of the team stood at the foot of the bed. 

“Hey there Spence. I am so sorry I put you in this situation. I’m so, so sorry.”

JJ started crying then, and she placed her hand on his good leg, since she couldn’t hold his bandaged hand. 

“Dont cry...”

The voice was so tiny that they barely heard it. JJ looked up to find Reid’s eyes fluttering open. 

“Spence! Oh my god I am so sorry. I can’t believe this happened...”

“JJ. Don’t. Is Henry okay?” He said in a pained and quiet voice.

“Henry is perfectly fine, thanks to you.”

“They wanted to kill him. I couldn’t let them… ” Reid started silently crying then. What had happened was catching up to him.

“It’s okay Spence. Henry wasn’t hurt. You killed Gordon and Nate and you survived.”

“Can I see Henry?”

“Sure. We had him checked out just in case so I’ll go have him discharged and then I’ll bring him here, okay?”

“Thank you...”

JJ got up and left the room to get Henry. 

Morgan moved from behind Garcia and took the vacant seat.

“Pretty Boy. Don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“Sorry.”

“We heard your injuries but we should hear the story from you.”

Reid looked down at his hands and then started the story. “Well, Henry and I were playing legos when there was a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was and looked through the peephole. They were wearing overalls like repairmen. I was going to let them in, but I got a gut feeling that they were bad news. I looked down and saw that one had a bulge in their waistband from a gun. I took Henry into my bedroom and told him to lock the door behind me. I grabbed my gun and went out to find that they kicked open the door. They told me they wanted Henry...”

Reid had started crying again. “It’s okay my little junior G-man. We’re here and Henry’s safe.”

He continued. “Gordon had a gun and Nate had a knife. Gordon shot me in the leg and I shot back. I think I hit him in the stomach. Nate lunged at me and knocked my gun out of my hand. We fought for a bit. He hit me into my mirror and then I fell. He stomped on my stomach and my arm. I heard it break...”

Garica was whimpering from the story. The rest of the team looked wide eyed.

“Then he straddled me and grabbed my hair. He slammed my head down into the floor a bunch of times. I could tell I would have a concussion. Then he stabbed me.” Tears ran down his face and he closed his eyes. 

“It’s hurt so bad… He stabbed me two more times after that. I could tell I was about to lose consciousness. He said I was weak and that he was going to go kill Henry. I couldn't let him. I couldn’t. I found a shard of my mirror on the floor and brought it up and slit his throat. I passed out with him on top of me.”

“Pretty boy. You are not weak. You were stabbed 3 times, not to mention your other injuries, and you still managed to kill the guy. He was huge! Even I would’ve lost in a fight against him.”

Reid let out a pained chuckle. “Thanks Morgan. I uhh… I don’t know how long I was out for, but when I woke up Gordon was banging on the bedroom door. I thought I killed him with that first shot. Apparently not though. I wouldn’t let him hurt Henry so I dragged myself over to my gun and shot him in the head. It all goes dark after that...”

The whole team just stared at him. He was hurt so bad, but still managed to take down two intruders. They couldn’t believe that their string bean was able to do that. AND make it out alive.

As they stood with their thoughts in silence, they could hear tiny footsteps making their way down the hall. Henry came running into the room and jumped up to give Reid a hug. 

As the two hugged, Henry began crying. “Uncle Spence! I thought they hurted you… I was so scared...”

“I’m okay buddy. Don’t worry. I would never let anyone hurt you.”

“I love you Uncle Spence...”

“I love you too Henry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
